Two Different Worlds : Avalon
by Amoria Mirai
Summary: AU to OotP. Hotaru is discovered as a witch and asked to attend Hogwarts. And Haruka, who is this years DADA teacher, has to face the darkness of her past, which might well lead to the fall of the wizarding world... I know I suck at summaries Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1 Letters

**Two Different Worlds – Avalon's Heiress**

Disclaimer: HP and everything associated with it belongs to great J.K. Rowling, while SM belongs to our dear Naoko Takeuchi.

  


Chapter 1 – Letters 

"You want what?"

Haruka Tennou asked her superior, namely Setzuna Meiou, the Japanese Ministress of Magic with a shocked expression.

"I want you to go and teach at Hogwarts!"

"But... but..."

Haruka tried to find a reason for not going. Setzuna had just informed her that Voldemort had returned, and that Albus had asked for her presence at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about senshi business, there won't be any. And if there is, I'll make sure to get you. But, before you go into a rant again, read this."

Setzuna handed Haruka a sealed letter. After taking a short look at the seal, she paled.

"How...?" she whispered.

"It was sent by delayed mail. It arrived along with Albus' letter."

Haruka starred with disbelieve at the letter in her hands.

It was a letter written by her brother.

A brother that had been dead for fourteen years already.

Carefully breaking the seal, she started reading

  


_Hello 'Ruka_

  


it said

  


_If you read this letter, I will have died before Harry was old enough to be told the truth about our family._

_Hell, if Lily's predictions are true, then Harry won't even know he's a wizard until he gets his letter._

_Many know that we went under the Fidelius, but you are the only one who knows about the change of secret keeper. If father truly finds us, you will know that it was Peter who betrayed us, not Sirius, as everyone is going to assume. I included a document that will prove Siri's innocence, it's a paper signed by Lily, Sirius, Peter and myself, declaring Peter the Secret Keeper, and that Sirius will cover for him._

_I just made Peter believe I had destroyed it, as I want to know whether he'll stay loyal._

_Well, as for why I'm writing this letter, I do have a bad feeling about what I did._

_Should we die, I want you to be the one to inform Harry about our father._

_If you go into our vault at Gringotts, you will find a package I left for him, holding his true birth certificate, as well as a book I want him to read, and a letter addressed to him._

_Also, he'll find my Star Pendant._

_I took fathers charms off it, and it is charmed to work as a protection against dark spells now._

_It even repels Imperio and Crucio._

_Tell Harry about us, about Salazar, Thomas and Amanda, about the lies, and our reasons._

_If he doesn't believe you, then show him this letter, too._

_And please ask Salazar to forgive me for the things I said the last time we talked before Lily and I went into hiding. I said things I should not have, and now I can not take them back._

_I called him father's pet, and a traitor to our cause, when I did not know about the risks he took onto himself, spying for the Order. If he is anything like the brother I remember, he will probably go as far as to take out his anger on Harry one day, unless I get to apologize._

_Please try to mend the gaps I caused our family, and be careful._

_Let Ariel return, if you must, but take caution. You know that it is hard not to fall under father's spell, so make certain not to let that happen._

  


_Hoping that you will never have to read this letter,_

  


_Thomas Jamison Riddle aka James Potter_

  


_PS_

  


_If you find Serenity, tell her that I am sorry for not protecting her as I promised._

_I am certain that one day Harry will be willing to take mine and his mother's place._

  


_Himeo Ventur_

  


_Once Haruka had finished, she looked up at Setzuna in both, sadness and shock, her eyes stained with tears about to fall._

"_He knew about us?" she asked._

_Setzuna nodded slowly._

"_Yes. I guess it also was his reason for breaking with your father. He did not want to break the Senshi Oath. He never had to torture or kill before, as none of you could have, without arising suspicion, but that night... It was to be his initiation, and his first act as Heir, but he rebelled, not appearing, but breaking the bond, and openly joining the Phoenix Order. You did, too, after much coaxing from James and Severus, in secret, but James did it because he believed in it. Needless to say that HE was furious." the senshi of time said._

_Haruka's tears had started to fall, now, and she tried hastily to wipe them away, without success._

"Did he write it when..." she asked.

"No. He did it about a week before it happened, actually. I don't really know why it was delivered now, however. The date he had set was far sooner." Setzuna said, smiling sadly.

"If I had known it would come to that, I'd have tried to interfere. Now, all I can say is that I'm sorry for it."

"Don't be. He did what he did, and there's no changing it."

Haruka replied silently, turning away so Setzuna wouldn't see the tears that she could not control.

Suddenly, she felt a hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Your father has done horrible things to you, as he did to your brothers. But no matter what, don't ever try and hide your emotions!" Setzuna said.

For a moment Haruka stiffened, but then she turned around, and fell crying into the older woman's arms.

"I'm scared, Setzuna ... If you're right, and he's back ... I don't know what to do…" she said between sobs.

The older woman gently rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"What ever you do, make certain that you will make it through. Your mother would hate me if anything ever happened to you!" she told the sobbing young woman, who leaned closer into the embrace.

~~~~~

Hotaru was walking home from school. It was a hot day, and they had been let off early today.

So now Hotaru was slowly wandering back to the house she shared with Haruka and Michiru.

Setzuna had moved into her own apartment about half a year ago. Entering the house she found that everyone was still gone.

'No wonder, they are probably still at work!' she thought, and first went to the kitchen, where she made herself a light snack. Michiru would make real lunch once she got home.

Then, pulling a book from the shelf in the living room, she sat down to read a little, when suddenly there was a tapping at the window.

An owl was fluttering outside, insisting to be allowed inside.

Startled Hotaru opened the window, and the owl landed softly on the living room table, dropping a letter on her book. It was made from heavy yellow parchment, and on the front stood, written in an accurate, green-inked, handwriting

Hotaru Tomoe 

_First floor, second room on the right_

_Kaiou Manor_

_Uneko Park Street_

_Beika_

_Tokyo_

_Japan_

  


Hotaru looked at the letter skeptically. How would someone know where exactly her room was? And why 'Kaiou Manor'? She was confused, but decided to open the letter anyway.

  


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

  


_Dear Miss Tomoe,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are hereby accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Due to your temporary disappearance during the time of your eleventh Birthday, it was impossible for anyone to send you a letter, but due to recent events, that lead to you re-discovery, you will be starting school in fifth grade. You will receive tutoring lessons from_ 1 _August to the beginning of term on _1_ September. We await your owl by no later than _31_ July. For advice please ask Misses Kaiou, Tennou, or Meiou._

  


_Yours sincerely,_

  


_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

  


She blinked. Either she had misunderstood the English letter, or this had to be one of Haruka's jokes.

Her, a witch? Witches were people in fairy tales, who cursed people and turned them into toads.

Her line of thought was interrupted when she heard voices in the entrance hall. Haruka and Michiru were back already. Silently she wondered what the two women were doing all day. She had asked once, where the two were working, but had only gotten a 'You wouldn't want to know!' as an answer.

Michiru seemed worried about something.

"What's going on, Haruka? You haven't talked at all on our way home. What did Setzuna want to speak to you about?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Nothing. Only my transfer to Hogwarts as a defense teacher." Haruka replied, and Hotaru immediately understood Michiru's worry. The blonde's voice sounded tired and beat, something that didn't happen often.

Only after she realized that something was wrong with Haruka did she realize that they were talking about the same school her letter had supposedly come from.

She got up from the couch she had sat down upon when opening the letter, and walked towards the hall.

"Hello, Michi-kaasan, Ruka-tousan!" she greeted.

Both woman were dressed in something that reminded her of a witches costume at Halloween.

"Oh Hotaru, hello, err..." Michiru said, slightly shocked by her sudden appearance.

Hotaru held up the letter.

"I take it this is no joke, right?" she said, and handed the letter to Michiru, who looked at it for a moment, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Congratulations Hotaru, you've been accepted at the best school of Magic in the world, and as a fifth year, even. You'll have quite a lot to catch up on, but they seem to think that you should manage!" she said cheerfully, and turned to Haruka.

"Hey, Haruka, could you kindly snap out of it?" she asked, as the blonde was currently lost in thought.

She was playing with a locket Hotaru hadn't seen before. In truth Haruka wore it all the time, though usually it was hidden by a glamour spell. However, she was in no state of mind to maintain it right now.

"What?" Haruka asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"Hotaru is going to Hogwarts!" Michiru said, waving the letter in front of her face.

"Nice." Haruka replied, and went into her room.

Michiru looked after her friend with worry.

"What happened, Michi-kaasan?" Hotaru asked.

True, she was physically to old for such nicknames, but they just, well, stuck.

"I really don't know. She was called to speak with the Ministress today, and after she came back, she was like that. I really don't know what Setzuna could have told her to upset her that much." Michiru replied thoughtfully.

She worried about her friend.

"Wait, didn't you say she had to speak to the Ministress?" Hotaru intervened.

"What? Oh, sorry, maybe I should explain first." Michiru said, and began to explain about the Ministry of Magic, Setzuna being the Ministress, and the Wizarding World in general, while entering the kitchen and starting to prepare lunch.

~~~~~

Haruka sat in her room, weeping, and contemplating the revelations of the day, thankful for the fact that every single room in their apartment was soundproof.

That letter had reminded her only too clearly of her inability to prevent Sirius imprisonment, and of her own cowardice.

Unable to do anything for any of her friends, she had run.

Run away, planning never to return again.

But now, Albus had found her, and wanted her back, and to teach there, in Hogwarts.

She knew that Severus was teaching there, too, and that made things a bit more appealing, but she knew that to return, would mean to face her past, something she had been afraid to do for a very long time.

She had been neither, dark, nor light.

She had done what she did simply for her own well-being, and in the hope to protect those she loved.

In return for her faith, and obedience, her father had promised to spare her brothers and friends.

But he had broken that promise. She knew they had switched the secret-keeper at last minute, but her father had kept his plans secret until it was too late.

And so her father had killed his own son, and Sirius had been sent to Askaban for a crime he never committed, framed by a traitor who had received honor upon his name, because everyone thought he died.

Haruka cried even harder.

But also, her resolve strengthened.

She would not allow anything to happen to her nephew. And this time, she would betray her father, if she had to. 

For she now knew that promises meant nothing to him.

With her resolve stronger, she wiped away her tears, and got up.

She knew what she had to do, and the fact that Hotaru would be going to Hogwarts, too, made things considerably easier.

~~~~~

Michiru looked up as the door creaked open to see Haruka enter.

She seemed to feel better than earlier.

She had gotten out of her robes, and put on a jeans and a white T-shirt. A strange fire was in her eyes.

"Can I see Hotaru's letter?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded and gave it to her. Hotaru had left to do her homework, and she had kept the letter, to write the necessary reply for her.

Haruka looked at it for a moment, then, with a wave of her wand, summoned a sheet of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink, and started writing a reply, sitting down at the dinning table that stood in one corner of the living room.

  


_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

  


_I am taking the liberty to inform you that my surrogate daughter Hotaru Tomoe will be accepting your invitation. Also, I will accept the offered position as Teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. We will be arriving at Hogwarts on the 30st of June, around lunchtime._

  


_Yours sincerely,_

_Haruka Tennou_

  


_PS, Give Severus my greetings, and kindly inform him of my arrival._

  


Michiru, who'd been reading over Haruka's shoulder gave her friend a puzzled look.

"You want to leave so soon?" she asked incredulously. Haruka gave a short nod, while she whistled for her owl, Ariel.

"Yes, Hotaru has a lot to learn, before she'll be able to start her fifth year, and with the OWLs coming up, she won't have any time to catch up during the school year." she said, and paused, to give the message to the black owl that landed on her shoulder.

"Take this to Hogwarts. It's urgent!" she told the owl, before continuing where she had let off. "Also... I have some family business to take care of."

Michiru gave her a questioning look.

"But I thought your parents had died?" she said. Haruka shook her head.

"I lied. Well, only a little. My mother IS dead, but my father... I don't want to talk about it, all right?" she said, her voice filled with sorrow. Michiru nodded, and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I asked. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'd be willing to listen, alright?" she said, before leaving to check on Hotaru, and tell her that she'd be leaving in a few days. Haruka looked after her, a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, too, Michiru. But if I have my way, no one will know, ever!." she said, before summoning more parchment, to write some more letters.

~~~~~

About half an hour later, Haruka left the house, and drove around on her motorbike, thinking about what she had left behind.

She knew that Sirius had escaped his imprisonment, but she knew no way of contacting him.

If she would, she would have told him to come to her the moment she learned of his escape. She didn't want to risk owling him, it might be intercepted.

She knew they would be searching for him all over Europe. But they would never think of looking for him on the other side of the globe, so he would have been save here.

But now, what would she do if she possibly saw him again?

After reading the letter, she now had a way to get him pardoned, but how could she tell him?

How could she tell anyone, for that matter?

She couldn't show them James letter, no, there were far too many secrets unveiled in it, secrets that she didn't want them to find out about.

For if they did...

Haruka didn't want to think about the consequences.

Also, she wasn't sure of Sirius feelings for her, not after fourteen years of separation. She still loved him deeply, but what if Askaban changed him?

It had to have changed him, somehow, no one could stay at the prison and not change at all, no matter what the circumstances. But somehow she hoped that he'd still be his old self, always joking and making fun of Severus, or some other Slytherin.

She had come to a cliff that overlooked the ocean, and stopped. She dismounted her bike, and sat down on the edge, looking down on the crashing waves.

'Why is everything collapsing around me?' she asked herself.

'After meeting up with Michiru, and then meeting the other senshi, I thought that maybe I would finally be allowed my happiness. So why is everything being turned upside down again?'

She began playing with her locket again.

It had a small crystal star as a charm, and the chain itself was made from pure silver.

One of a few 'presents' of her father. As she touched the star, she felt a slight pulse, but only ever so slightly.

'Did he really return?' she wondered.

'Was it the right decision to return?'

She didn't know. Had never known whether it was the right thing to stay with him. But she didn't have James courage, nor had she Severus' cunning. She had been caught in the middle of a raging war, unable to decide which side she was on. Now, she had made her decision, but it had been made fifteen years too late...

~~~~~

As Setzuna returned to her apartment this evening, she felt a slight pulse run through the ring she wore.

To most it would be invisible, concealed by tons of spells, but she knew that at least Haruka could see it.

'So his power is strengthening. Soon, I won't be able to resist the call.' She thought worriedly.

'Hopefully Haruka won't make the same mistake twice. For whatever reason, he has no control over her, or her brothers, and she is the only one who can break the spell of Darkness.' She thought, and entered her flat with a sigh, wishing that she would not have to carry the burden being a seer brought. For she saw nothing but darkness, if the future remained unchanged.

~~~~~

Two days later, oceans away, Albus Dumbledore received a letter. A letter that let him hope that may be not everything was lost yet. Throwing a pinch of glittery powder into the fire burning in the fireplace, Minerva McGonnagall's head appeared in the fire.

"Minerva, if you could please tell the house elves to prepare two guest rooms? We'll be getting some visitors soon!" he said.

"Very well, may I ask who?" the transfiguration teacher replied.

"You may Minerva. Miss Tennou agreed on teaching here, and will be bringing a girl from Japan along. They will be staying with us for the holidays." He answered. Minerva McGonnagall gave him a questioning look, but gave it up as she realized that she would not get an answer out of him.

"Very well, I will inform them." She said and her head vanished from the flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival and first Meetings

A/N : Hello again. First of all, thanks to those who reviewed. To be honest, I was not expecting such positive reviews. As for your comment on the signed review thing, Black Aura-Sama, I hadn't noticed it was activated until you told me. Sorry. Well, here's the next past of the story. I also just noticed that I missed the last few lines of the first chapter. I'm adding them now. Thanks for reading, and please review. Flames will be put to use in killing of Fudge and his idiot squad of a ministry (Weasleys and other intelligent officials excluded, of course.)

  


end of the last chapter

_Two days later, oceans away, Albus Dumbledore received a letter. A letter that let him hope that may be not everything was lost yet. Throwing a pinch of glittery powder into the fire burning in the fireplace, Minerva McGonnagall's head appeared in the fire._

"_Minerva, if you could please tell the house elves to prepare two guest rooms? We'll be getting some visitors soon!" he said._

"_Very well, may I ask who?" the transfiguration teacher replied._

"_You may Minerva. Miss Tennou agreed on teaching here, and will be bringing a girl from Japan along. They will be staying with us for the holidays." He answered. Minerva McGonnagall gave him a questioning look, but gave it up as she realized that she would not get an answer out of him._

"_Very well, I will inform them." She said and her head vanished from the flames._

~~~~

Also, at almost the same time, another letter arrived. Its contends were simple.

  


_Azrael_

_I have just learned that his Lordship returned. Please inform him that I shall be arriving shortly._

_Ariel_

  


_**Chapter 2 – Arrival and first Meeting**_

  


A week had passed, since Haruka had received James letter, and made her decision to return to Britain.

Now, her and Hotaru were leaving.

It had taken quite a lot of talking to get Hotaru to leave this early, however, since Haruka had forgotten that Usagi's birthday was the same day she had planned to leave at, and Hotaru had flat out refused.

Only after Haruka had agreed that they would go to the party for a while, before leaving, Hotaru had relented, and they had prepared everything for their departure.

"Are you all packed, Hotaru?" Haruka called from the living room.

"Hai!" came Hotaru's call from upstairs, and a few moments later she came into the living room, a backpack on her shoulders, and another bag in her hand.

"Are you sure that I won't need anything else?" she asked, for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, you can't take many things by Floo, and I don't want to loose anything important on the way, while apparating, so I'll get you a new wardrobe in Britain. I'll ask Sev' whether we can stay at his house for a while, I don't want to stay at Hogwarts all the time, and it's as close to Hogwarts as you can get." Haruka said, picking up her own bag.

"Now, how do you travel with Floo?" she asked Hotaru. Hotaru groaned.

"Haven't we gone over this enough? You throw some Floo powder into the fire, step in, and say your destination. In case of intercontinental travel, you add the country." She recited Haruka's lecture. For the last week Haruka had done nothing but telling her to be careful while traveling via Floo. "Oh, and you've to stand straight, and be careful not to hit your head while stepping out of the fireplace." She added. Haruka nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't want to look all over the world for you." Haruka handed her a bowl of Floo powder. "You're going to Hogwarts, Britain!"

"Alright!" Hotaru said, accepting the bowl, and threw a hand full of the powder into the flames.

"Hogwarts, Britain!" she said and was gone a moment later.

~~~~~

After the spinning stopped, Hotaru found herself in the grate of a dark office. Carefully stepping out, ducking under the mantle, she removed some sooth from her clothing, and looked around a bit. She came to a stop in front of a cupboard filled with vials and flasks of different liquids and other things, undistinguishable in the dark. Suddenly, the door opened, and someone stepped inside, shedding some light into the room.

"May I ask what you are doing in my office?" someone asked in English, but too fast for Hotaru to fully understand. She turned around to come face to face with a dark haired man dressed in black wizarding robes.

"I am sorry, but I did not understand you. You are talking too fast." she said slowly, stumbling over the uncommon syllables. English had never been her best subject at school. He looked at her funny, but repeated his question non the less, this time more slowly.

"I asked what you were doing in my office." Hotaru nodded, signalizing that she understood.

"Haruka sent me here, she said to wait for her, since she's apra... apparating." she said, and realization crossed the man's features, before his face took on a mask of indifference.

"Very well, I will take you to the headmaster then." he said and turned, motioning for her to follow.

He lead her out of the room, into a dimly lit corridor, up two staircases, and down another corridor, until they stopped in front of a statue.

Hotaru was about to ask what they were doing there, when her companion spoke to the statue.

"Ton-tongue Toffee!" he said, and the statue suddenly came to life, revealing a hidden staircase that moved upward much like an escalator. They were about to step onto the moving stairs, when someone could be heard running towards them.

"Hey, Sev, wait up!" Haruka called in English, rounding a corner. Hotaru thought she must have run quite a distance, for when she met up with them, Haruka was quite out of breath, something that didn't happen often to the senshi of the sky.

"Sorry, but it's quite a way from the lake up to the castle." Haruka apologized after catching her breath. Hotaru noticed how the man Haruka had called 'Sev' looked at the young woman strangely.

"And why, pray tell, did you run all the way? You could as well have apparated all the way to the office, could you not? Considering that you can apparate through the barriers!" he asked her, somewhat harshly.

"Maybe I forgot. And you can drop the facade, Severus. I don't believe that Hotaru will tell on you, considering that she knows the importance of keeping certain things secret." she said, and when she noticed Hotaru's confused look, she sighed.

"Sorry, Firefly. I'll try and slow down a bit, alright?" she said, switching to Japanese for a moment, before reverting to English.

"Well, how about we get inside?" she said, and motioned to the still open entrance to Dumbledore's Office. Hotaru went ahead, Haruka following her, but Severus stayed behind.

"We'll talk later, Spitfire." was all he said, before he turned and left. Haruka sighed, and for a moment, Hotaru thought that she had seen grief in her foster mother's eyes, but when they came to a stop in front of a mahagony door, Haruka was smiling at her.

~~~~~

Severus walked hurriedly back towards his office. Once inside, he cast numerous locking spells on the door. Sitting down at his desk, he simply stared into space. When he had first received HER letter, he had thought it would be easy to go back to the way it had been. Pretend in front of everyone, especially their father, and simply be themselves around each other. But now, having to face her, he knew that it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought it would be. They had both changed in the past fourteen years, and they had both worn masks to hide their pain. And he could tell, even from their short encounter, that she was sick of it. She wanted the lies to end, and she would not stop until all of them had. 

~~~~~

Haruka knocked at the dark oak door of the headmasters office, memories of the old times flying through her head. How often had she been in this office, together with James, Sirius and the others, in trouble for yet another prank they played? She didn't know, and it wouldn't do to get lost in the past now. 

"Enter!" could be heard from the inside, and Haruka opened the door, motioning for Hotaru to enter first.

"Ah, Miss Tomoe and Miss Tennou. Hello. I wondered when you would arrive." Professor Dumbledore said, looking up from a stack of paperwork.

"Hello to you, too, Professor. It has been a while." Haruka said, taking a seat in front of the desk, and motioned for Hotaru to do the same.

Reluctantly, Hotaru complied. She was still uneasy about the whole situation, and the fact that her English was just short of abysmal didn't make it any easier. Professor Dumbledore hurriedly signed the paper he'd been working on, before turning his attention back to the duo in front of him.

"Well, it has been quite a wile indeed. Now, you wrote that you wanted to talk about your accommodations during the holidays." Haruka nodded.

"Yes. I need to clear it with Severus first, but I'd like to stay at Serpent's Cove, if only for a while. If it's no problem, that is."

"If Severus agrees, I don't see why not. It is the holidays, after all. Now, as for Miss Tomoe's tutorials, has she had any magical education prior to today?" Dumbledore continued.

"None. Michiru and I never suspected a thing, and this past week has been a tad bit too busy to teach her anything. So, I must admit, she has none." Haruka replied, and, upon Hotaru's confused expression added, "She's also in need of a Translation Spell, I believe." Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment.

"Certainly. I can cast it right now, if she doesn't mind." Haruka turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, Professor Dumbledore is going to cast a Translation spell on you, so you won't have to worry about not understanding anything anymore, okay?" she told her in Japanese. Hotaru nodded.

"Very well, Miss Tomoe, I will cast it now. _Veritas Translare _"

Hotaru suddenly felt a shiver go through her, but after a second, it was gone.

"Thank you, Sensei." she said, noting with surprise that the language was now sounding less forced, though still foreign.

"No thanks necessary, Miss Tomoe. Now, Haruka, I believe you have a few things to talk about with Severus about accommodations. Why don't you go do that, while I talk to Miss Tomoe about her tutorials?" Dumbledore said. Haruka nodded, and got up. Hotaru looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hotaru, I won't be long. Professor."

"Please, you are no longer a student, Haruka. Call me Albus." Haruka smiled slightly.

"As you wish, Professor." she said, with a grin, and was gone.

Hotaru shifted in her chair, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy.

"Well, Miss Tomoe, about your tutorials... Seeing as Haruka wants to stay at Serpent's Cove, it will be best if she takes care of the basics. After that, I will sent you a schedule, with the dates on which you are to floo here, and take tutorials with the other teachers. Do you think you can manage to review four years of school within the next two months? For if you don't, we could always prolong the tutorial time, and have you start later in the school year." Dumbledore said. Hotaru remained silent for a while.

"If... if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to try tutorials first, before making such a decision, sir. As Haruka already told you, I have never seen magic at work until a week ago, and I don't know what to expect, Sensei."

"A wise decision, Miss Tomoe. Now, it is time for lunch. Let's go down to the great hall. I am sure Haruka will be gone for a while." Dumbledore said, and got up to lead Hotaru down to the great hall.

~~~~~

Haruka turned another corner, and stopped in front of a door, suddenly hesitating. Resting a hand against the frame, she could feel the spells Severus had woven around the office, locking everyone out. She sighed. They both didn't want the past to repeat itself. She knocked at the door.

"Severus, open. It's me!" she called, praying that he hadn't cast a silencing spell on the office as well. A few moments later, the door swung open.

She entered to find the room wrapped in darkness. Severus, no, Salazar, was sitting at the desk, staring off into space, all illusions that had surrounded him before now gone.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I didn't have a choice, Sal. None of us ever had. We are just pawns in his game." she replied.

"So you plan on going back to him, and once again be his pawn? I thought you knew better, Mandy." Haruka flinched.

"I never said that. And don't call me that. My name is Haruka!" she snapped.

"Really? How comes you are here then? Only Mandy would have come, crawling back to father's feet like a lost little puppy. If you are not her, then why did you come?" he asked, voice cold and monotone. Haruka flinched again at his words.

"Maybe because I thought that I could help. Things have changed, Sal. I'm no longer the foolish little girl I was." she whispered, unable to look into his eyes. He had hit a sore spot, and she knew that he knew it.

"I hope it is true. He is on the move, and I don't know how long I can keep him from Harry." he said, and with a move of his hand, the torches flared to live, and it was once again Severus sitting before her, illusions back in place. Or maybe they had never been removed, and it had simply been her imagination.

~~~~~

Dumbledore lead Hotaru down a few halls, until they reached a giant set of double doors.

"I don't usually take the main entrance, but I thought you might like the view, Miss Tomoe." Dumbledore said, and pushed open the doors. In front of them was a vast hall, with four tables decked in four different colors. The one closest to the left side of the hall was decked in green, then came a blue one, followed by red, and the one to the very right was decked in yellow. Their way lead them up to a fifth, set upon a low pedestal, at which a few people were sitting, talking among themselves, not even noticing their entrance. Looking around in fascination, Hotaru gasped when she noticed the ceiling.

"Sensei, what...?" Dumbledore had noticed her gaze, and smiled.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like the sky outside. I must admit that I am very fond of it, especially during a full moon. It makes an excellent observatory, when the students are home for the summer." he said, walking up the stairs at the side of the pedestal. One of the people at the table, a somewhat stern looking woman in dark green robes, looked up.

"Albus." She said, in a manner of greeting.

"Ah, Minerva. I'd like you to meet Miss Tomoe. She'll be attending our school next year." Dumbledore replied, before turning to Hotaru.

"Miss Tomoe, meet Professor McGonnagall. She will be your Transfiguration Teacher."


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings at Kings Cross

A/N: I'M BACK. Finally. Sorry that I had you wait for so long, but school sucks. Royally. Especially if you're in your last year.

Anyway, here's the third chapter.

Hope you like it, it's a bit rushed.

As for your question, Damia, you'll have to wait and see. All I can say is that things are often not as they might appear to be on first glance...

CU

Amoria Mirai

_**Chapter 3 – Meeting at Kings Cross**_

"Pleased to meet you, McGonnagall-sensei."

Hotaru gave a polite bow to the stern looking woman seated in front of her. The professor returned the greeting with a polite nod, obviously somewhat familiar with Japanese customs.

"As am I, Miss Tomoe." she said, before turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Albus, may I have a word with you?" she asked. Albus smiled slightly.

"Later, Minerva. I believe it is time for lunch now, and I'm certain our young guest is hungry." he said, and motioned for Hotaru to take a seat. Hotaru sat down next to McGonnagall. Looking over the food set on the table, she found that she knew none of what was offered.

"Sorry, sensei, but do you know if I could, perhaps, get some different food? I'm afraid I don't know any of this." she said quietly, embarrassed to be asking such a question. McGonnagall looked up from her food with a slight smile.

"Just tip the plate with your spoon three times and then tell it what you want. The house elves will have it ready in a matter of minutes. But kept that a secret, students aren't supposed to know that." she said, and demonstrated, summoning some kind of desert onto her plate. Hotaru nodded, and tapped her plate with the spoon, quietly saying "Ramen".

Haruka was silent as Severus rose from the desk, and walked over to the empty fireplace, not once turning to look at her.

"Yes, I did receive your message, and passed it on to **him**. He was pleased to see that you are still loyal... " Severus said, after a while. Haruka flinched slightly at the accusing tone.

"I've already told you, Sev. I'm not the foolish girl I was fourteen years ago. So don't go and treat my as if I were still the same." she snapped back. Severus finally turned to face her.

"Then tell me what you want to do, Haruka. I kept Potter save the past four years. But quite frankly, I'm running out of ideas to keep him from Voldemort's clutches." he said.

"I have some ideas, but for them to work, Harry'd need to trust me. And as it is he doesn't even know me..." Haruka replied. Severus nodded.

"No thanks to the headmaster, too. Maybe we should have told him the truth... then Potter'd have grown up with **real** family." he said, a hint of remorse in his voice. "He insisted that Potter be put into the care of his Aunt and Uncle, instead of contacting you."

"It was better for no one to know. For all we know, he could have betrayed us the moment we told him." Haruka replied, sounding remorseful as well. But then her voice gained a steely edge that surprised Severus.

"Now, what was that about Harry staying with Petunia...?"

Hotaru had just finished her second bowl of Ramen (she had to compliment these 'house-elves', what ever they were, for their cooking was delicious), when the grand double door she and the Headmaster had entered earlier, were pushed open, and Haruka strode in, quite mad, judging from the furious expression on her face.

"Albus, what in the seven hells possessed you to put Harry into the care of these... these... these MUGGLES?" she screamed, her voice echoing in the large empty hall. Hotaru flinched at Haruka's outburst, and thanked every single deity she knew that she was not the one who had to face the blonde woman's fury.

"Haruka, please refrain from screaming. I can hear you quite clearly. And Harry is safest with them. The blood connection keeps him well protected." Albus said calmly, barely looking up from his lunch.

"SAFE??!! You don't even know them, Albus! Have you even once checked on him to see whether you made the right decision? No, you probably didn't." Haruka said, and obviously wanted to say more, when Severus stepped through the door behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru saw that he whispered something to Haruka, and how Haruka smiled slightly afterwards. But it was instantly replaced by a mask of indifference.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, I was out of line. Though I may disapprove of your decisions regarding Harry, I had no right to yell like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few preparations to make." Haruka said, and with a short wink at Hotaru, she turned and left, Severus following after her.

Haruka was about to continue screaming at the Headmaster, not caring if she was doing so in front of the entire staff and Hotaru or not, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth the effort. He won't allow you to take Potter. Believe me, I tried to make him reconsider his choice, and at least put him with Carmen, but he refused." Severus whispered, pulling her back ever so slightly. "Let's just go pick him up from Kings Cross later, and tell him Albus told us that he can stay with you for the summer." Haruka smiled slightly at the idea, before gathering what little control she had left, and apologizing to the headmaster.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, I was out of line. Though I may disapprove of your decisions regarding Harry, I had no right to yell like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few preparations to make." She said, and with a short wink at Hotaru, which was returned, she turned and left again, Severus right behind her.

They walked towards Severus office in relative silence, until a thought occurred to Haruka.

"Severus, do you even want us to stay at Serpent's Cove? Up to know I just assumed I could. I can take Hotaru and Harry back to Japan if I must." she asked. Severus laughed.

"And I should mind why?" he replied. "If it weren't for you coming and bringing some people along, I wouldn't even go there over the summer. In fact, I haven't been there for years, until I got your letter and told the house elves to clean it up." he replied. "Now, what are you going to tell Potter? About why he's going to be staying with us, that is?"

"I will tell him the truth. James asked me to do it, and I will. And quit calling Harry 'Potter' all the time. It's getting on my nerves a great deal, and it isn't even true, either." Haruka replied calmly. "But anyway, let's just change the subject, okay? I'll think of something later." That said, she gave him a cheerful smile, and continued on towards his dungeon office.

Hotaru was still looking at the doors where Haruka had suddenly burst through earlier. She had finished eating, not really paying attention to what she was doing, her hands working entirely on auto-pilot, all the while thinking about what had happened. It was totally unlike Haruka to suddenly snap out of a screaming fit. The only things that usually got her out of it were Setzuna's reasoning, or some sneak plan to get what she wanted anyway. And since Hotaru knew that Setzuna was halfway around the globe, and she didn't believe that the man she had met earlier held such influence over her foster mother, she suspected that, whoever this Harry person was, she would meet him soon enough. Predictably without the headmasters consent. Finally deciding that it was useless to ponder on the inevitable, she stood and tapped Professor McGonnagall on the shoulder, to get her attention.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but could you perhaps tell me where I can find Haruka-tousan? I think she might want to leave soon!" she asked politely.

Professor McGonnagall looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying.

"I think she might be in the dungeons. That's where Severus' office is, at least. And from what I remember from her time at school, she was either with him or Black."

Suddenly, the Headmaster spoke up from behind Hotaru.

"I will have someone escort you there, Ms. Tomoe." he said, and snapped his fingers. A short moment later, a strange looking creature stood before Hotaru. It was about two feet tall, with bat-like ears and wide yellowish-green eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore sir summoned Dobby. What is Dobby to do?" the creature asked, almost bouncing in obvious excitement.

"Please escort Ms. Tomoe to Severus' Office. She is meeting her foster parent there." Dumbledore told the creature.

The creature bowed eagerly.

"Dobby will gladly escort Miss Tomoe. Please come along Miss." it said, and waved at Hotaru to follow.

With a short glance at Dumbledore, who only nodded encouragingly, she followed after the creature.

When Hotaru entered the office through the open portrait-door, she found Haruka already waiting there, sitting on one of the many trunks that littered the room.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come down. Sev is just picking up some more ingredients, and then we'll be off." she said, absently flicking her wand at one of the trunks, which shrunk immediately.

As she said this, Severus walked through the door leading to his private quarters.

"Well, it seems as if we were ready. Miss Tomoe, do you have anything to take with you?" he asked, somewhat coldly. Hotaru flinched back ever so slightly.

"Sev, don't do that. You are scaring her." Haruka scolded, before shrinking the remaining trunks, and gathering them in a small bag. "If you don't mind the question, Sev, just how long have you been staying here? This is enough stuff to fill at least three rooms with!"

Severus shrugged, his cold demeanor gone all of the sudden, making Hotaru wonder just how much influence Haruka had on him.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've been there more than once, since I started teaching." he replied, taking the bag from her, and motioning for the fireplace.

"Alright. Hotaru, we're going to floo to Kings Cross. You got your bag?" Haruka asked, as she fished a small bowl with floo-powder off the mantle.

"Hai." Hotaru replied, lifting one of the straps of her backpack for emphasis. Haruka then proceeded to push her towards the fire.

"Well, then let's go. It's Kings Cross, London. You're first." Haruka told her, holding out the bowl. Rolling her eyes at her foster-mother's protective streak, Hotaru grabbed a handful of the silvery powder, and threw it into the fire, before stepping into the now green flames.

"Kings Cross!" she called, and once again, went spinning through the fire.

Stepping out of a vast fireplace, Hotaru found herself on a platform, with robed people crowding around a red steam-engine train.

"Seems as if we got here just on time." Haruka said as she stepped out of the grate right behind her.

"In time for what?" Hotaru asked, curiously.

"To get Potter before he goes to his relatives." Severus answered her question, while motioning Haruka towards a wrought iron-gate. "Potter, and his two friends, are over there. The Weasley's are hard to miss, even in this crowd."

Haruka gave him an exasperated glare.

"Can it with the 'Potter' remarks, Sev, or I will start with your Marauder-Nickname." she snapped, before pulling Hotaru towards a red-headed family that was heading for the gate, which was obviously an exit.

"I will once we get to the manor. I have an image to keep up in front of my students, Spitfire." Severus replied.

They followed the family of red-heads through the gate, and now stood on another platform, this time in, for Hotaru, normal surroundings.

As Hotaru turned to look back at the platform they had left, she found that they had seemingly walked out of a brick-wall.

Shrugging it off as yet another oddity of the wizarding world, she continued to follow Haruka and Severus through the station.

They stopped as they finally caught up with the family of red-heads.

"Arthur, Molly, could you please tell me where Mr. Potter is?" Severus asked, rather coldly, in Hotaru's opinion.

The whole family turned to look at them, and Arthur seemed surprised.

"Hello, Severus. Harry has just been picked up by his Uncle, they are on the way to their car. Why? Did something happen?" he answered, and Molly looked concerned.

"Nothing. Just a slight change in plans. Good Day, then." Severus said, and turned to leave.

"Sorry about him. He's just a bit... miffed... about the whole deal." Haruka apologised, before she, too, left the family to continue on their way.

While they walked through the station, Hotaru looked around curiously, as she had never been to a foreign country before, and she wanted to know the differences.

As she didn't pay much attention to where she was going, she didn't notice the two teens crossing her path, and she walked straight into them, sending all three of them to the floor.

"Ouch."

"Watch where you're going." one of the two, a boy, snapped, getting up and brushing his clothes off.

"Draco, be polite." the other, a girl, said, and turned to Hotaru, offering her a hand to help her up. Hotaru took it, pulling herself up.

"Sorry about my brother, he's a brat." the girl said, and winked.

"Hey, that's no fair, Lena!" her brother exclaimed.

Hotaru smiled. The two seemed nice.

"It's okay. He's right, I should watch where I'm going." she said, and then suddenly realized that she had lost Haruka in the crowd.

"Shimatta, now I'm in for it. Ruka-tousan is soooo going to freak once she notices I'm gone."

The duo looked at her strangely.

"You aren't from here, are you?" the boy asked her, which earned him an elbow in the side from his sister.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe we can help you? We won't get picked up until about an hour or so..." she offered.

"I'm looking for Haruka. We were here to pick someone up. Oh, and a man she calls Severus is with us." Hotaru said, looking around in the hope to see her foster-mother somewhere.

"Severus? As in Severus Snape?" the boy, Draco, Hotaru recalled, asked her.

"Hai, I think that's his name. Can you help me?" she asked.

The girl nodded.

"Sure. My name is Helena Malfoy, by the way. And this brat is my twin, Draco." she said.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Tomoe Hotaru... no wait, that's wrong... Hotaru Tomoe? First name goes first, right?" Hotaru said, with a small bow, feeling slightly embarrassed. But the twins didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, that's right. Where are you from? Your accent sounds Asian." the girl asked, as they set off into the direction that Hotaru had been heading to earlier. Hotaru nodded.

"Hai, that's right. I'm from Japan. I came here with Ruka-tousan to go to school here. She'll be teaching." Hotaru said, remembering Haruka's ranting about a week back, when she had asked if she could tell her friends where she would be going to school. The blonde had told her very pointedly that under no circumstances was she to tell anyone about magic, unless she knew they were magical themselves.

"Hurry up, boy, I don't have all day!" Vernon Dursley snapped at his nephew, who was heaving his trunk into the car.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied, and tried once again to lift the heavy trunk high enough to get it into the car, failing spectacularly. It was then that a female voice called out through the parking lot.

"Mr. Dursley? Could I have a word with you?" a woman, of perhaps twenty-two, asked, walking up to them. Looking at the woman, Harry did a double-take. Following behind her was none other than his potions-teacher, Severus Snape.

Vernon Dursley looked at the woman approaching them with unveiled suspicion.

"What do you want?" he asked ruffly.

"There has been a slight change in plans, Mr. Dursley. Mr. Potter will not be spending the holidays with you." Snape said coldly, drawing Vernon's attention on himself.

"Why not?" Harry asked, startled. Only a few days ago, Professor Dumbledore had told him that it was safer for him to stay with his relatives.

"We will explain later, Potter. Now get your things and get going." Snape told him. The woman with him frowned deeply.

"Severus, I told you already. Cut the crap. Now, Harry, is there anything you need to pick up from the Dursley's first, or do you have everything?" she asked, and turned to Vernon, pulling an envelope from her pocket.

"Of course we will pay for the expanses you had coming here for nothing, sir." she said, and handed him the envelope. Vernon opened it, and after a look inside, he smiled ever so slightly.

"No trouble at all, ma'am. Have a nice summer, boy." he said, slamming the car-trunk closed, and even helping Harry put his trunk back on the cart.

Harry felt a bit tense. Snape's presence assured him that this was no plot of the dark lord, but it still unnerved him that there would be such a 'sudden' change in Dumbledore's plans.

The blonde woman sighed in relieve, before suddenly looking around, startled.

"Er... Sev? I think we lost Hotaru..." she said, and Harry could only watch on in confusion as Snape suddenly started cursing in a language that Harry had never heard before.


End file.
